sen no yoru wo koete
by Komilia F. Jenius
Summary: Continuación de No me olvides. Sheryl regresa a frontier tras un largo año de ausencia.


**DISCLAIMER: **Estos personajes pertenecen a Shoji kawamori, Stalelight y la fraquicia Macross. Solo los tome prestados con fines de entretenimiento.

**DEDICATORIAS: **Robandome las palabras de Ranka... happy birthday Alto-kun y gracias por estar de alguna u otra forma a mi lado.

La canción que inspiro este fanfiction se llama Sen No Yoru Wo Koete del grupo Aquatimez. Les recomiendo que la busquen en la página famosa de videos con subtítulos en español para que haga compañía a la lectura de este fanfiction y entiendan un poco más la situación en la cual coloque a Alto y Sheryl.

Como siempre gracias por leer y apreciaría muchisimo un review en estos momentos.

Owari

* * *

El piloto del shuttle anunciaba a sus pasajeros que el fold había sido un éxito y que finalmente habían llegado a la nueva colonia conocida como Aimo.

La joven de cabello dorado miraba emocionada por la ventanilla los restos de algunos fragmentos de la flota de colonización Frontier que flotaban en el mar esperando ser reconstruidos y habitables de nuevo.

Sheryl- san regresamos a casa finalmente.

Sheryl miro al joven y le regalo una tierna sonrisa.

Conforme los segundos pasaban la sensación del nudo en el estómago se iba incrementando. Se coloco los audífonos para ver si la música de Nekki Basara lograba difuminar toda la ansiedad que estaba a punto de llevarla a la locura.

Reviso su celular.

Baka Alto

Del nudo en el estomago y la emoción que le provocaba el pensar que en pocos segundos estaría con él fueron rápidamente reemplazados por el enfado y la tristeza.

En la sala de espera sus fans se habían congregado para darle la bienvenida a su nuevo hogar.

Alto revisó su celular Iteza gogo 9 pm don't be late era el último mensaje que había en la bandeja de entrada.

Estaba impaciente el papeleo y posteriormente la junta de los líderes de escuadrón se estaba convirtiendo en insufrible y eterna.

Kuran miraba divertida al chico que cada 2 minutos revisa el reloj de pared y su celular para ver si no tenía algún reporte de Sheryl. Finalmente Cathy Lee daba por terminada la reunión. Alto tomó su chamarra y salió como bólido. No hacía falta que preguntaran el por que de su actitud todos sabían a donde se dirigía y la razón de su comportamiento errático y divertido.

Elmo trataba de abrirle paso a Sheryl y su equipo entre la multitud que se volvía loca a cada paso que la estrella daba.

Sheryl-san ¿estas bien?

La chica se percató que sus ojos reflejaban ese coraje que ahora sentía hacía Alto y quería esconder esas lagrimas que amenazaban con escaparse así que se colocó sus gafas oscuras.

Al ver el tamaño de la multitud congregada Alto suspiro frustrado. Después de todo ella era Sheryl… Sheryl Nome. Ahogo una pequeña carcajada tras sus últimos pensamientos hacia mucho que no escuchaba esas palabras pronunciadas por ella pero cada que tenía la oportunidad de leer sus palabras ella nunca perdía la oportunidad de decirle Yo soy Sheryl… Sheryl Nome ¿lo olvidas?

Estaba nervioso no sabía cómo iban a reaccionar, había pasado mucho tiempo cada uno llevaba su vida y sus respectivas relaciones. Sabía que Sheryl salía con un chico del medio, ocasionalmente hablaban de él o los veía juntos en las revistas de espectáculos y programas dedicados a esos temas.

Ocasionalmente se filtro la noticia de que el chico le había pedido matrimonio a Sheryl pero jamás habían fijado fecha, ambos estaban sumergidos en sus respectivos trabajos y vivían la mayor parte del tiempo alejados. Alto llego a decir que era solo la figura del novio pero solo eso.

Por su parte Alto mantenía los detalles de su vida amorosa para él mismo y Sheryl jamás preguntaba por salud mental ella decía.

La limosina estaba en la entrada, Alto logro esconderse detrás del muro para que Sheryl no lo visualizara.

En el momento en que ella iba a ingresar a su vehículo Alto tomó su mano. Ambos sintieron esa electricidad y química que siempre había tenido su relación. Sheryl casi golpea a su hime antes de percatarse de quien se trataba.

Alto…

Un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas.

El chico al ver todos los flashes que eran disparados por los paparazzi en esos momentos se aferro más a la mano de la chica y salió corriendo con ella perdiéndose entre la multitud.

Ambos se detuvieron en seco al llegar a un pequeño prado donde la luz de las estrellas y el cielo nocturno hacían del paisaje un espectáculo increíble.

La brisa movió un poco el cabello de Sheryl. Alto coloco sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella.

Ha pasado mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que estuvimos aquí.

Un año 5 meses y 12 días.

¡Me impresionas llevas la cuenta exacta!

Sheryl suspiro.

Extrañaba todo de ti.

Sheryl volteo para encarar al piloto.

Yo también extrañaba todo de ti y me miento al creer que no te necesito.

El onnagata silencio al hada con un beso.

Te quiero Sheryl

Yo también Alto y mucho.

Después de estar un rato mirando al firmamento. Sheryl saco del interior de sus bolsillos un trozo de papel y una pluma. Escribiendo estas palabras.

Le diré te quiero a la persona que en realidad amo. Ya no me importa si me ama o no de la forma en que yo lo amo. Hay cosas en este mundo que jamás van a cambiar y una de esas cosas son mis sentimientos.

Sheryl se incorporo después de un rato.

Tengo que irme.

¿Tan rápido?

Si el deber me llama

Sheryl…

La chica volvió un poco sobre sus pasos.

En verdad te quiero y aunque tu quisieras que las cosas fueran distintas yo…

Ella interrumpió antes de que Alto terminara sus palabras.

No quiero que las cosas sean distintas al final de mis días tu siempre tendrás una parte importante en mi vida, al final de mi camino yo solo seré como eso. Sheryl levantaba su mano hacia el firmamento.

Una estrella que ilumino tu cielo sin límites el tiempo que tu desees.

Sayonara hime nos volveremos a encontrar en algún futuro no muy lejano.

La chica acaricio el rostro del piloto y le entrego el trozo de papel, se inclino dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla y se alejo diciéndole adiós con la mano sin voltear de nuevo a un pasado que ella quería dejar atrás.


End file.
